Mizuno Yui
|zodiac = |height = 156,5cm |bwh = |genre = Heavy Metal, J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2010-2018 ( years) |agency = Amuse, Inc. |acts = Sakura Gakuin, BABYMETAL }} Mizuno Yui (水野由結) is a singer and actress under the agency Amuse. She is a former member of both BABYMETAL and Sakura Gakuin and its sub-units Twinklestars, BABYMETAL (now separated from the group) and Minipati. Profile *'Name:' Mizuno Yui (水野由結) *'BABYMETAL Stage Name:' YUIMETAL *'Birthdate:' June 20, 1999 (20) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 156,5cm (5'2) http://artist.amuse.co.jp/artist/mizuno_yui/ *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Family:' One older brother, one younger brother *'Hobbies:' Collecting Stickers *'Favorite Food:' Cucumber, Omurice, Tomato and Pancakes *'Daily Custom:' Eating a Tomato *'Embarrassing Moment:' *'Where do you want to go:' Go to space and see the Milky Way☆ *'One thing you want to challenge yourself:' Ama-san challenge *'One thing you always have in your bag:' Kizuna Bracelet Information 2006-2008 Between 2006 and 2008 was part of the Magazines: "Shōgakuichinensei" and "Putchigumi". On 2008 was part of the TV commercial "Bandai, Pretty Cute". The same year Yui as model was part of Tokyo Kids Collection AW, representing Roni in the 1st Stage of the event. 2009 On June 30 of 2009 was released on Nippon TV the first and only one episode of "MW Chapter 0, Akuma No Game" with a participation of Yui, just a few seconds playing with other kids. Was her first appearance as actress. Yui was part of "Atarashii Kodomo Bangumi" a live stream by Goomo on September of 2009. Yui also was part of the 3 consecutive nights Special of Fuji TV "Japan's Forgotten". The special broadcasted 3 movies on November 20, 21 and 22. Yui was Hori Shizuyo in the movie "Happi Basude" directed by Kozo Nagayama and starring by Yoshino Kimura and Nozomi Ohashi. 2010 On March 24 of 2010 was part of "Kioku No Umi" as the character Kyoko Yamauchi while she was on elementary school. The drama was released on March 22 until March 25 on TBS and won the "Kodansha Award" on "The 2nd Original Drama Grand Prix". On August 2, 2010, at the age of 11, Yui Mizuno, at the same time with Kikuchi Moa, joined Sakura Gakuin, an idol group managed by the talent agency Amuse. The group had not yet released its debut single. The group members were also divided into smaller subgroups, so-called clubs. Each club had its own musical group that recorded its own songs. Kikuchi and Mizuno first became members of the Baton Club and its musical group Twinklestars and later together with Nakamoto Suzuka (as leader and lead singer) formed a heavy music club and its heavy metal-themed group BABYMETAL. Before the heavy music club was created by the management, none of the three heavy music club members knew what heavy metal was. During a bus trip, Yui and Moa wrote the Babymetal song "Song 4" (4の歌) together, under the writing credits Black Babymetal. 2015 On March 29, after a long year of activities Sakura Gakuin Nendo 2014 ended and with this a new generation of members graduated, this time the BABYMETAL members Moa Kikuchi and Yui Mizuno, along with Hana Taguchi and Yunano Notsu. The Sakura Gakuin "The Road To Graduation 2014 Final" took place at NHK Hall in Tokyo. All of the Sakura Gakuin members were present at the graduation ceremony: Airi Matsui, Ayaka Miyoshi and Ayami Muto from Nendo 2011, Suzuka Nakamoto and Mariri Sugimoto from Nendo 2012, Marina Horiuchi, Iida Raura, Hinata Sato and Nene Sugisaki from Nendo 2013. Since then, Yui Mizuno is no longer a member of Sakura Gakuin. 2018 On October 19, BABYMETAL released a new song called "Starlight." Along with the video for the song came the news that Mizuno is no longer a member of BABYMETAL, hinting at a future solo career under the name Mizuno Yui. She also cited physical issues as a reason for departure. Prior to the official departure, she had not performed with the group for about a year (since BIG FOX FESTIVAL in October 2017). Personal life When in third grade, Mizuno's family got an unspecified life-threatening illness. Being too young to be allowed into the intensive care unit, she had to wait in the waiting room every day while worrying about their well being. The doctors proposed that they would play music that Mizuno listened to often in the waiting room, which at the time was the girl group Karen Girl's (future BABYMETAL co-member Nakamoto Suzuka performed in the group at the time). She states that the music gave her courage and power to get through the situation, and later when her family had made it out of the hospital, Yui wanted to become a Karen Girl. During Legend D, a Babymetal concert from 2012, the group performed a cover of the Karen Girl's song "Over the Future". Mizuno says that moment was when her dreams came true. Filmography Dramas * 2009 MW -Dai Zero Shou ~Akuma no Game~ * 2009 Sagasou! Nippon Hito no Wasuremono * 2010 Kioku no Umi See Also * Yui diaries Gallery photo02.jpg|Mizuno Yui, 2014 水野由結001.jpg|Mizuno Yui, 2013 g5363976.jpg|Mizuno Yui, 2012 g5363958.jpg|Mizuno Yui, 2011 Babymetalyui.jpg|Mizuno Yui Category:1999 Births Category:June Births Category:BABYMETAL Members Category:Gemini Category:Mizuno Yui Category:Black BABYMETAL Songs